BiS (First Generation, 2010-2014)
The first generation of BiS is the lineup active from 2010 to 2014. They are the very first incarnation of BiS. Final Lineup ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Pour Lui (Founding member) * Hirano Nozomi (Founding member) * First Summer Uika (Joined May 2013) * Tentenko (Joined May 2013) * Kamiya Saki (Joined May 2013) * Koshouji Megumi (Joined November 2013) Previous Members * Yokoyama Rina (Founding member, withdrew 24th June 2011) * Nakayama Yukiko (Founding member, graduated 20th December 2011) * Terashima Yufu (Joined July 2011, withdrew May 26th, 2013) * Wakisaka Yurika (Joined April 2012, graduated March 16th, 2013) * Michibayashi Rio (Joined April 2012, graduated September 22nd, 2013) * Koshino Junko (Joined November 5th, honorary (but inactive) lifetime member) * Youko (Joined June 6th for one day only) * Okuda Minami (Never debuted, but is credited in the My Ixxx liner notes) History Formation and Indies Period, 2010-2011 On September 9th 2010, soloist Pour Lui announced her plans to halt her solo activities and form an idol group. The reason for this came to be that she wanted to cause trouble for her manager, Watanabe Junnosuke, whom she hated at the time, however, her love of the famous idol unit Morning Musume also influenced her decision. On December 9th, at Pour Lui's final solo live, she revealed the three other girls who would become part of her new group, BiS; Nakayama Yukiko, Rina Yokoyama, and Hirano Nozomi. BiS made its debut on the indie record label Tsubasa Records with a free digital single called Taiyou no Jumon. Their first album, Brand-new idol Society, was released on March 23rd. Throughout the first half of 2011, Yokoyama Rina became increasingly dissatisfied with the "un-idol like" direction that BiS was heading. The final straw was finding out the concept of their video for My Ixxx would involve the members running (seemingly) nude through Aokigahara forest. She withdrew from the group on June 24th, and the remaining three members would release My Ixxx without her. Shortly after, Terashima Yufu was announced as a new member and they released their second CD single, nerve, a re-recording of a song from Brand-new idol Society, which would later be established as the groups' signature song, and later, WACK's theme song as a whole. They released one more single with this line-up, primal., before the year concluded with Nakayama Yukiko's graduation on December 31st. "IDOL" and Major Debut In early 2012, BiS announced their next single, Idol (アイドル) along with a major image change; due to their lack of success as punk idols, they would rebrand as a more traditional group, with the tagline, "Let's buy the same CD over and over again", referring to the marketing technique used by the management of idol groups to encourage fans to purchase several copies of a CD single. They released a music video of the members dancing to a cute song, and then revealed that the whole thing was a joke, and released their actual single, IDOL. Later that year, BiS signed to the major label Avex Trax and recruited two more members, Michibayashi Rio and Wakisaka Yurika. Their first major single, PPCC was released July 18th. On October 12th, a horror film starring the pre-avex lineup of BiS, Idol Is Dead, was released, and their major debut album, also called IDOL is DEAD, a few days later. Around the same time, an anime starring the members, Backstage idol story, began airing on Space Shower TV. BiS members Pour Lui and Yurika Wakisaka also announced an intention to run a 100-kilometre supermarathon over the course of 24 hours, before participating in a 24-hour concert after that. Neither member completed the challenge, with Pour Lui dropping out after some 60 kilometres. Wakisaka almost completed the marathon, but ran out of time. The marathon brought back a previous ankle injury and led to Wakisaka appearing in fewer shows, and later graduating BiS altogether. In late 2012, the collaborative unit BiS Kaidan was announced. From November 19 to 25, BiS held online auctions for each individual member. Whoever placed the highest bid per member would have that member visit their home and work as their housekeeper for three hours. Major Lineup Changes, 2013 2013's first release by BiS was GET YOU, a collaborative effort released with the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. On January 6th, BiS started a monthly radio program, BiS no Vision? Their March single, BiSimulation, was dedicated to Wakisaka Yurika's time in BiS, and she graduated from the group shortly after its release. Terashima Yufu soon followed, after having many huge arguments with Pour Lui over the direction of BiS. Around this time, Pour Lui also signaled the beginning of the end for BiS, with her plans to have the group disband at a sold-out Nippon Budokan concert. Despite this, the group held auditions for Wakisaka and Terashima's replacements, and on May 26th new members First Summer Uika, Tentenko and Kamiya Saki were announced. An online auction for a "one-day" member to join the group was also held, resulting in Youko joining and leaving BiS on June 6th. The first single of Uika, Tentenko and Saki, DiE, was released in June, and became the first release by the group to rank in the Oricon top ten, debuting at #6. BiS also appeared in Dempagumi.inc's music video for their song W.W.D II, apart from this, they had joint concerts and a single 'Denden Passion / IDOL', this release was only sold at concerts. On August 15th, Michibayashi Rio announced her graduation and like Wakisaka Yurika, the single Fly / Hi was released in dedication to her. To commemorate the single's release, BiS held their first 24-hour live on September 18th. Michibayashi graduated four days later. In October, BiS announced that a "JK" would be joining the group. While JK (joshi kusei) is a slang term for high school girl, it was later revealed that JK actually referred to Junko Koshino, a famous fashion designer. She performed as an active member of BiS for one week and was declared an "honorary life member" of the group on November 5th. Five days later, Koshouji Megumi joined the group. Disbandment, 2014 In January, BiS released their penultimate single STUPiG. On February 12th, the date of BiS' disbandment was announced as July 8th. Members have stated that they were left with no choice but to give up the Budokan, due to some "important people" of the venue condemning BiS's wild antics as inappropriate for the venue, and instead, they would disband at Yokohama Arena. Their final studio album, WHO KiLLED IDOL?, was released in March and their last single FiNAL DANCE / nerve, was released April 30th. BiS concluded their "THE BiS WHO SOLD THE WORLD" tour at the Sapporo Bessie Hall on June 30th and went on to perform their disbandment concert at the Yokohama Arena on July 8. The concert was the longest ever performed by the group, consisting of 48 songs (including guest appearances by ex-members Michibayashi Rio, Yokoyama Rina and Nakayama Yukiko. Nearly every song released by the group was performed, and the setlist was composed so that newer songs were performed first and older songs were performed last. At the end of the concert, the future paths of each of the members were announced: First Summer Uika and Hirano Nozomi would form BILLIE IDLE®; Kamiya Saki would form Pla2me with solo idol Mizuta Mari; Koshouji Megumi would form Maison book girl; Tentenko would start a solo/DJ career; Pour Lui would continue to perform with her band, LUI FRONTiC Matsukuma JAPAN. In addition, in classic BiS style, a concert by "Ex. BiS" was announced for the next day at the Shimokitazawa Shelter. Tickets were exclusively 30,000 yen, including an "all you can eat buffet" (revealed on the day to be McDonald's). This July 9th show marked the true end of BiS. Discography Studio Albums= * 2011.03.23 Brand-new idol Society (Indies) * 2012.10.24 IDOL is DEAD * 2014.03.05 WHO KiLLED IDOL? |-|Mini Albums= * 2012.05.14 ABiSCDiS * 2012.09.26 Bisukete |-|Compilation Albums= * 2014.01.24 BiS Otameshi BEST!! * 2014.07.02 Uryaoi!!! * 2015.05.27 DJ MEGUMI'S BiS MiX |-|Singles= * 2011.08.03 My Ixxx * 2011.10.19 nerve * 2011.12.21 primal. * 2012.04.11 IDOL * 2012.07.18 PPCC * 2013.03.13 BiSimulation * 2013.06.26 DiE * 2013.09.18 Fly / Hi * 2014.01.22 STUPiG * 2014.05.28 FiNAL DANCE / nerve |-|Digital Singles= * 2011.01.15 Taiyou no Jumon * 2012.01.31 Tofu * 2013.10.28 Koisuru Denpo JAPAN |-|Other= Collaboration Albums * See BiS Kaidan Collaboration Singles * 2011.05.11 Interaction (BiS × tengal6) * 2013.01.09 GET YOU (BiS × Dorothy Little Happy) * 2013.10.12 Denden Passion / IDOL (BiS × Dempagumi.inc) Contributions * 2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (Track #5) * 2014.01.22 Disney Rocks!!! Girl's Power! (Track #5) * 2014.04.09 the divine move (Tracks #2 and #7) Other Media Live Video * 2013.12.04 ROAD TO BUDOKAN KOKUGIKAN "WHO KiLLED IDOL?" * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena Movies * 2012.10.20 Idol Is Dead * 2014.05.28 Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou- * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 Series * - 2012.11.09 Backstage idol story Other DVDs * 2014.07.08 BiS Nari no All Night Nippon DVD Radio * 2013.01.06-2014.07.05 BiS no Vision? (ビスのビッスン?) Publications Trivia * Are the only BiS generation to have official member colours. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Facebook * Official YouTube Channel Category:BiS Category:2010 Additions Category:2014 Departures Category:Disbanded Groups Category:BiS Generations Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Hirano Nozomi Featured In Category:First Summer Uika Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Tentenko Featured In Category:Koshouji Megumi Featured In Category:Yokoyama Rina Featured In Category:Nakayama Yukiko Featured In Category:Terashima Yufu Featured In Category:Michibayashi Rio Featured In Category:Wakisaka Yurika Featured In